


Photos

by SolosOrca



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1841107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolosOrca/pseuds/SolosOrca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryoma has a phone full of photos of Karupin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photos

**Author's Note:**

> Set in a hotel room at the start of some tournament.

Ryoma was in bed, playing on his phone when Tezuka came back into the room. His eyes flicked to Tezuka briefly, then back down to his phone, his thumb sliding rhythmically across the screen. Tezuka climbed into bed next to him, sliding an arm around Ryoma and giving him a quick squeeze.

On Ryoma's phone was a picture of Karupin, gazing out of the screen and looking a bit bemused. A quick flick of the thumb and the picture changed to Karupin asleep in the laundry basket and then to Karupin staring out the washing machine, looking offended that someone had disturbed his nap for something as unimportant as laundry.

Tezuka smiled and continued to watch the slideshow of Karupin pictures, all of which he'd seen a hundred times before and a good proportion of which he'd taken himself. Ryoma missed his cat a lot when they were overseas for tennis tournaments, so had a collection of photos on his phone to help him through the cat-less weeks.

He got to the end of the photos and immediately turned off his phone.

"You're playing tomorrow, right?" Ryoma asked, lying down and tugging Tezuka towards him.

"I am. In the morning," Tezuka replied, quickly turning the light off before allowing himself to be pulled over.

"I'm not playing," Ryoma said happily, "I don't have to wake up tomorrow. I'll try and make it to your match though."

Tezuka nodded, but didn't hold out any hope. In all their years dating, Ryoma hadn't made it to one of Tezuka's morning matches. He doubted Ryoma would even find somewhere to watch from given that Ryoma and Tezuka's matches were some of the hottest tickets of the tournament. Tezuka had turned up early fro Ryoma's match that day and had had a hard time finding somewhere amongst the general public to watch his boyfriend play. It hadn't been the most spectacular of matches, but Ryoma had thoroughly beaten his opponent.

They settled into their usual sleeping position, with Ryoma snuggled up against Tezuka's chest.

"You'd better win tomorrow," Ryoma said sleepily.

"I will give it my best," Tezuka replied. The last time he'd let his guard down and told Ryoma that he'd definitely win, his arm had started to twinge badly and he'd had to forfeit.

"I want to play you," Ryoma mumbled, now on the edge of falling asleep, "on centre court."

"I do too."


End file.
